Bad romance Loki x OC
by Shelly508
Summary: Allison Carolina Swift is a young girl who loves singing. When she gets her big chance at her work to begin her career, she gets in a fight with her boyfriend. But this fight seems to mean more than she can imagine. Danger arises from the horizon and it is difficult to chose who to trust.


**Hello Ya'll! I know I haven't been updating this story since I published it and I am sorry about that. The story was actually moved to the "Reportable Offense" community. Meaning I either had to delete the story or change it. for this reason the story is no longer in the readers POV. That was the reason why it actually was deleted. **

**I hope you still will enjoy the story tough. and for those who have already read the first two chapters, I have made small changes and so I will with the following chapters. **

**The avengers belong to the marvel series. Not to me, if they did I probably would have Loki right here now *giggle***

With large steps I walked angrily towards my part-time job, quickly pulling my long curly hair up in a high messy bun. Just as quick I adjusted the black tie that was attached to my white t-shirt, which in turn was tucked messily in a short black skirt. Red heels that matched my red plum lips clacked on the ground sounding trough the silent street. I worked in a local private club, it always had been my dream to become a singer. The club was the kind that people only could enter on invitation. Only people who were rich or got an invitation from other people that came there, so it was very exclusive.

one of those being invited happened to be my boyfriend dear David, yet he was the sole reason why I was so angry. Happily I had invited him to come tonight because this night, would be the very first time for me to sing in the club. it was my big chance to prove myself. I was even allowed to pick a song because he was coming as well.

singing was the main entertainment of the club and I had been happy when they asked _me_ to fill in a sick singer. David had been there once before, but he had not liked it very much never even telling me why. Yet I had hoped he would come this time because this was supposed to be a special night for me. I made him ask free from his work that evening because I had a surprise for him. once he knew it was this he went absolutely mad.

'_THIS, is your surprise?! You know I absolutely hate that club, and you know that very well!'_

he had ranted. And more words flew out of his mouth of how much he hated rich old men licking their lips at the sight of young pretty girls singing for them. I knew he was only jealous but to react like this was just plain harsh.. I could very well remember my eyes that had started to sting from the upcoming tears when I heard him rant like that. I had snatched the invitation out of his hand before running away cheeks going wet from the tears that were falling.

Looking down at the invitation I angrily shook my head and threw it on the street. The bloody thing was worthless to me now anyway.

As soon as I opened the door of the club I was greeted by my fellow singers and waitresses. They were also very pretty and almost made me feel a little uneasy. All of them wore the same outfit with red lipstick. Each of them also had their hair up in a high ponytail and I walked further inside the club.

there were no guests yet as first things needed to be prepared and cleaned. a large podium was standing in the back of the big hall and in front of it were all tables and chairs with each own table having their own set of people who came there regularly. The main reason they had their own seats was because they paid more money to sit closer.

"**Aahh~ my precious little girls! I am so happy to see each of you healthy and well again!"**

My boss came over to the girls and they all practically swooned over him, I rolled my eyes when I saw them like that knowing it was only to get promotion and I simply gave him a charming smile which made him come over to me.

"**Ahh, are you ready for your big night?"**

The male said my eyes almost focusing on his overly sized curled mustache as he spoke but I tried keeping your eyes on his. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and smiled like a proud father. A father I never had.. I really felt like this was your family. It made me think of David, why he hated this so much while I _belonged_ here. This was like my home. I nodded smiling as I tried forgetting what had happened and he gave your cheek a soft smack and cheered excitedly.

"**That's the spirit!"**

the male cheered the girls on and walked away happily as he ever was.

The evening started as it normally should, I welcomed guests and led them to their seats with half of the group. The other group of girls made sure they had drinks and everything was on its place. I practically knew every person that came here and most of the time they came in pairs. And it was no surprise to end up talking to most of them. I forgot the incident with my boyfriend before I saw the empty seat he was supposed to be sitting. One of the girls came towards you and smiles sadly.

"**Hey sweetheart, we heard what happened.. is there anything we can do for you?"**

She asked gently placing her hand softly on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. but it only made things worse, I could feel the tears of sadness and anger sting again and I sighed softly shaking my head.

"**He was so mad when he heard I was going to sing.. I threw out the invitation. So if you don't mind just give the seat to someone else or something.."**

I said bitterly but gave her a little smile trough the tears to show it was alright to do that.

"**A..are you sure..? we can leave it empty as well in case he still comes."**

She offered me but I shook my head quickly. I had told him not to come at all anyway. I knew how David was. he would not come at all then. He could be sweet.. but he was so cold sometimes..

"**No thanks. He is not coming anyway."**

I said and quickly walked to the changing rooms because I could not bear being there any longer. I wouldn't need to perform until late that evening and as I looked on the clock I could see it was still early. Some of the girls came into my room as they had seen me walking away. one of them threw her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder. The blonde always had been over reacting things. Especially now. Tough her feelings were honest..

"**Oh, I am feeling so sorry for you! he is such a bastard this is supposed to be a special night for you! this must be so horrible for you!"**

she cried and I knew where this was going..

"**If you want me to, I can take over your act, I mean this must be so hard for you. I don't even think you can perform at all in this state! I mean I would be **_**so**_** devastated!"**

And there you had it. I quickly pushed her back but gently enough so she wouldn't be offended. I wiped my tears away and looked up at her with a strong smile.

"**There is no need ****A****lisa, I think I can handle such a small thing as this"**

I told her and she nodded softly but clearly I could see the disappointment in her big blue eyes. As sweet as she could be, she always tried to get everything like this. And it annoyed me a bit too much than I liked. I stood up smiling at the others who also had their concerns. Of course I knew each and everyone would love to replace me in case I couldn't do this, But this was _my _special night.

And special it would be, but nerve wrecking as hell. as it was almost my time to perform my nerves were going hysterical. And doing nothing wasn't helping either. I had been preparing for the show in My room until it was almost time. My boss had given me a small pep talk telling that I was going to be amazing. I smiled now wearing a short cocktail dress and the same red heels. They were shorter than the heels they had chosen for me so I would not trip but still looked longer. I wasn't exactly the tallest after all.

Not even a few minutes before the show started Alisa ran into the room her eyes gleaming. I almost thought she was going to tell me my boss wanted her to do the show but the next thing she was going to tell me made my heart drop even lower.

"**The girls said David still came! He had found his invitation and came to see your show!"**

She said with a happy smile and pulled me in a hug. Well, if one thing wasn't nerve wrecking.. it would be your boyfriend you just had a fight with came to your big show after al.

Not a small ten minutes later I walked towards the small stage and smiled as the little crowd cheered me on. My boss had introduced me as a new singer and it made me happy. That made me happy because if this turned out well, he would let me sing more often. I tried not to think of David when I put up my best charming smile and walked up towards the microphone. Only there I allowed myself to glance towards David. But surprisingly it was not him. Where David was supposed to sit a much taller man than him sat there, sipping from what seemed to look like a whiskey. When he caught me staring the green eyed male pulled hand trough his raven black hair before his eyes curled up in a grin.

It made me almost forget the song already had started playing and I took the microphone out of the stand.

"_From where you are__  
__You see the smoke start to arise__  
__Where they play cards__  
__And you walk over__  
__Softly moving passed the guards__  
__The stakes are getting higher__  
__You can feel it in your heart__  
__He calls you bluff__  
__He is the ace you never thought__  
__He played that much__  
__And now it's more than all this cards__  
__You want to touch__  
__You never know if winning this__  
__Could really be enough___

_Take a look__  
__Beyond the moon__  
__You see the stars.__  
__And when you look around__  
__You know the room by heart"_

I walked with gentle steps across the stage like I owned the thing and damn right you felt like it. All eyes were on me and I loved it. I moved my hands along the motion of the song and I could really feel it. The beat of the song went along with my heart and I enjoyed every moment of it.

_"I have never dreamed it__  
__Have you ever dreamed a night like this__  
__I cannot believe it__  
__I may never see a night like this__  
__When everything you think is incomplete__  
__Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek__  
__Could you ever dream it__  
__I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this___

_How many times__  
__Have I been waiting by the door__  
__To hear these chimes__  
__To hear that someone debonaire has just a arrived__  
__And opened up to see__  
__My world before my eyes__  
__That silhouette creates an image__  
__On the night I can't forget__  
__It has the scent of something special__  
__I can't rest__  
__If I resist temptation__  
__Oh, I know for sure that I will lose the bet___

_I walk away and suddenly it seems__  
__I'm not alone__  
__In front of me he stands__  
__I stop, before he goes"_

As I made my steps across the stage I looked at almost every individual in the room, or at least the ones that sat up close. To the far corner of the stage my eyes locked with the bright green ones of the stranger and I quickly averted my eyes as my heartbeat went up a little as he smirked when I looked at him.

_"I have never dreamed it__  
__Have you ever dreamed a night like this__  
__I cannot believe it__  
__I may never see a night like this__  
__When everything you think is incomplete__  
__Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek__  
__Could you ever dream it__  
__I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this___

_I have never dreamed it__  
__Have you ever dreamed a night like this__  
__I cannot believe it__  
__I may never see a night like this__  
__When everything you think is incomplete__  
__Starts happening when you are cheek to cheek__  
__Could you ever dream it__  
__I have never dreamed, dreamed a night like this"_

As the song faded out the hot spotlights did as well and I felt a little droplet of sweat slide past your forehead but I stood where I did until the light was fully faded out and I walked to the back. A loud applause was heard and I blushed slightly as it made me forget all that happened. This night could not become any better and I was very glad about how it worked out.


End file.
